finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Aldore Emperor
The Aldore Emperor, real name Quadis also known as simply The Emperor is the current ruler of Aldore and a major antagonist in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Season Two. He is the latest successor of Vlad's ruthless and oppressive legacy, governing Aldore and most of Paladia with an iron fist. The Aldore Emperor resides on Aldore's seat of power, the Aldore Tower. Profile Appearance The Aldore Emperor wears a black cloak that covers him completely, only revealing his mask. Underneath he dresses much like a Magus in full black. He has dark red hair and wears purple lipstick. Personality The Aldore Emperor is ruthless and power-hungry and oppresses his people. His regime is so cruel and vicious that little hope for a better future remains with most of the world being a victim of his governance. His regime has sentenced many to a torturous death. The Emperor is the current overseer of the Orders, an elite unit of soldiers who answer directly to him. His power and influence are notorious across the world with people living in a constant state of fear of him, and the mere thought of opposing the Emperor is scary enough for people to prefer death and the current abusive status quo over ever trying to defy him. Story Early life Quadis was a human raised by Vlad on "virtual reality world" made of visions, complete with a "family" and "bride," thinking he had a normal life. When he was to marry "his bride" everyone in the church disappeared without a trace and an Aldore Officer informed him of the truth of his upbringing: his life had been but an imitation, an elaborate plan to emotionally break a soldier to leave him all alone to nurture his power to serve as the Emperor's vessel as the Alpha Star of the Orders. Quadis confronted a duplicate of Vlad as the Emperor and "killed" him, seizing the throne and control of Aldore. The memories of his life thus far were suppressed, and unbeknown to him, Quadis is still being manipulated behind the scenes by Vlad, who acts as his Alpha Star, Levnato. Several attempts on the Emperor's life have ended in failure not only as a result of his power, but also because of the Magic Wall that protects him from all damage. Mombert and his friends, Hess's Four Sages, tried and failed to assassinate him when they were 15 with Mombert the only survivor. For the next 40 years Mombert tried to find a way to nullify the Emperor's protection. Prior to the revived Sworn Six of Paladia's arrival (former elite soldiers of Aldore), the Emperor encounters Rain in an assassination attempt in the Aldore Tower. Having defeated Delta Star Demoldoa, Rain attempts to attack the Emperor, but is overwhelmed by his great magic power. Witnessing Rain's determination and finding some use in him, the Emperor offers him a choice to join the Orders, or to be killed by his hand. Rain joins the Orders and takes the name "Hyoh." The Emperor's headquarters are invaded by the revived Sworn Six of Paladia who have returned after 700 years of banishment in Lapis, a parallel world to Paladia. After learning Paladia has become a hellscape under the Emperor's rule, the Sworn Six vow to overthrow him. The Emperor communicates telepathically with them, offering them a place serving Aldore as slaves. He gloats how the Orders have replaced the Sworn Eight as the "chosen ones of this era." The path to the Emperor is blocked by Hyoh and several high-ranking Orders members who one-sidedly defeat the Sworn Six (according to the Japanese version this happened because the Orders had the battle data of the Sworn Six). Hyoh imprisons the Sworn Six, deeming them unworthy of killing. Following the defeat of Nazuu of the Kappa Star on Gungam, the Emperor orders Hyoh to kill Lasswell (Rain's old friend from Lapis who has come looking for him) to avoid further interference. Hyoh attempts it, but is faced with opposition from Sol (a former member of Hess' Eight Sages, the faction who used to oppose the Aldore Empire). Sol believes Hyoh to be Rain, and the two fall from a cliff. Hyoh denies being Rain, and to make his point injures Lasswell's companion Fina with her wound crystallizing. Lasswell's new mentor Akstar and Sol repel Hyoh, allowing them to teleport away. Hyoh is then accompanied by Nagi of the Iota Star, another of the Orders, who wants to help him. At the Energy Extraction Station, the party attempts to heal Fina's crystallization but is blocked by Nagi. The party defeats Nagi and is faced by Hyoh whom Lasswell duels. The two clash in a manner similar to that of Rain and Lasswell before, with Lasswell unleashing the Absolute Mirror of Equity to best Hyoh. Lasswell asks Hyoh's identity, but Hyoh swats him away and escapes with Nagi. A projection of the Emperor appears before the two to chastise Hyoh for his failure as he had thought Hyoh had the potential to surpass the current Alpha, Beta and Gamma stars of the Orders. Hyoh rejects defeat and unleashes a power, pleasing the Emperor who expects great things from Hyoh. The Emperor hosts the Order of Aldore tournament and is amused by the spectacle for the first time in many years. He gloats when Lasswell's group, along with "him", passes the first round, as Lasswell is unaware of a traitor among his companions. When Lasswell's group qualifies for the next stage the Emperor appears in person, giving a public speech to remind people that the absolute power of Aldore has allowed Paladia to live in peace for 700 years, and that it is this quality that makes an Emperor worthy. Should a person with great power appear before him, the Emperor declares he would relinquish the throne without a second thought. The Emperor watches the next battles of the Aldore Order while Mombert and the visions of Hess's Four Sages raise a Magic Barrier that nullifies the Emperor's paling. Mombert decides to attack the Emperor himself to have his revenge, and teleports next to him. The Emperor is surprised and realizes his protection is gone. Mombert channels his magic and attempts to destroy both himself and the Emperor, but the Emperor repels his power and burns him. The Sworn Six watch in horror and their leader, Raegen, decides to challenge the Emperor himself. The Emperor is amused that Raegen is still bent on fighting despite the trashing he took back in the Aldore Tower. Raegen retorts that he will keep trying so long as scum like the Emperor remain alive. The Emperor puts on his hat, ready to fight the Sworn Six leader. Raegen attacks, but the Emperor channels defensive magic and summons his Royal Guard though Raegen breaks through them. The Sworn Six join in the fight and believe they have the upper hand, but Levnato appears and blasts them away with a spell cast without incantations and reveals that the Emperor is also capable of this feat, and that he was only toying with them as a show to the public. The Emperor blasts his opponents who are teleported away by the Children of Hess before the Emperor can kill them. After Lasswell defeats Akstar in the Order of Aldore he challenges the Emperor and his dictatorship, being joined by his friends. The Emperor uses his immense magic to pressure Lasswell's party. The timely arrival of Raegen and the Sworn Six disables the Emperor's ability, who, knowing he is at a disadvantage, summons Levnato and Zeno of the Beta Star, who is none other than Akstar. The two forces battle until Rain and Lasswell try to activate their blood powers, which cancel one another. The Children of Hess appear on airships and bombard the arena, allowing Lasswell's and Raegen's groups to retreat. The Children of Hess declare open war on Aldore and the Emperor leads his forces from Visectrum. The Children of Hess initiate operations on Magistellus to weaken Aldore by destroying several key facilities. Physalis battles Lasswell and learns of his motivations, and afterward has an audience with the Emperor, calling out his hypocrisy to fight "for the people" while being an oppressive dictator. The Emperor believes Physalis could achieve the Alpha Star rank to make her beliefs come true. Sakura and Nichol seek an audience as they want to join The Orders, claiming it will help them end the war quickly (in truth they seek to be close to Hyoh). The Emperor has them fight it out to choose one of them and the two comply, but Hyoh and Physalis intervene. The Emperor, trusting they were serious, allows both to join, promoting Hyoh to Gamma Star, and bestowing Sakura and Nichol with the Delta and Epsilon Star Ranks, respectively. Physalis wonders why she is not promoted, and the Emperor convinces her that her current rank has a good name, so she remains the Pi Star. The Emperor receives a message from Juraga of the Nu Star who has found the Weapon the Emperor needs to achieve his plan. The Emperor summons all of the Orders to prepare for their most important mission: to secure the Weapon. The Emperor summons his secret trump card, the Exostars, to help him. In Rubiena both parties fight for control of the Weapon, but Levnato finds the ancient mechanical monster first and activates it, causing tentacles to seize Physalis into the Weapon's interior to serve as its core. Physalis's strength stops the Weapon temporarily as the Children of Hess's forces race against time to save her. In a nearby camp the Emperor is confronted by Elmaul, the world's wisest scholar, on his activation of the Weapon and how it can spell doom to the world. The Emperor orders his execution, but Nichol suggests to rescind that order as it could earn them the enmity of the populace. The Emperor dismisses this and claims any further suggestion will be treated as treason. The Emperor orders Zeno to use his Mirror of Equity to kill Elmaul, as he's curious of how he's able to use the techniques. Before he can go along with it, Juraga saves Elmaul and drags him away. Zeno asks if he should pursue them, but the Emperor is unconcerned. With Elmaul's guidance the Children of Hess have an idea of how to save Physalis from the Weapon, and Lasswell's party enters the monster's structure. The Emperor and the Orders arrive to impede their progress. The Emperor's goal is to have the Weapon absorb the living energy of every being in existence in Paladia and take that power for himself and live as the only being alive as his "Ultimate Dictatorship" plan. With a remnant of her will still active, Physalis uses the Weapon's power to teleport everyone away, prompting another race for the Weapon's control. The Orders defect except for Levnato. The Sworn Six reach the Emperor first and Raegen uses the True Mirror of Equity, infuriating the Emperor that somebody could use the techniques he himself created. He bombards them with spells until the Sworn Six find a chance to counterattack. Yego (formerly of the Gamma Star) holds his hands at bay so he cannot cast spells, giving Cid of the Sworn Six an opening to detonate the bomb in her body to take the Emperor with him. Cid refuses to do so and instead saves Yego. The Emperor summons several copies of the Exostars and overwhelms the Sworn Six who are saved in the nick of time by Hyoh, Sol, Nichol and Sakura who dispose of the Exostars. Hyoh and Sol's combination proves strong enough to injure the Emperor and leaves the Sworn Six amazed at their perfect synchronization. Sol tries to summon the Chaotic Darkness, but the Emperor retreats. Ignacio of the Sworn Six chastises Sol for trying to summon that monster, but Hyoh claims Sol's intention was to force the Emperor to use his powers to create an opening to kill him. Hyoh and Sol go after the Emperor, fighting him once more and leave him severely weakened. The Emperor regrets letting Hyoh live, but before Hyoh can kill him, Levnato appears and attempts to blast him away, only for Sol to shield him from the attack, killing him. Levnato and the Emperor retreat to the Aldore Tower. On the way they stumble upon the church from Quadis's younger days, although he remembers nothing. The two reassume their way to the Aldore Tower where the Emperor activates the defense system and enters a chamber to restore his powers, causing him to suddenly remember all the details of his creation. The Emperor walks out stronger than ever, impressing Levnato. The Emperor is defeated by the combined forces of Rain/Lasswell's party and the Sworn Six. The Emperor resigns to his fate for he is all alone. Levnato deems him a failure, a mere vessel, and absorbs Quadis into himself. He unmasks himself as Vlad, the true mastermind, and unleashes his strongest spell on the party. Rain blocks it using a power gifted to him by Akstar. By this point Quadis is no more. Gameplay Boss The Emperor is faced as a boss during late Season Two. He uses a plethora of spells like Flare, Darkga and can inflict status ailments and grant himself resistance to physical damage. Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Category:Antagonists